


Lone Wolf

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, during the first war with Voldy, these boys give me feelingsssss, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Remus decides to stay at the castle over the Holiday so no one will have to deal with his change during the full moon. Sirius just does not find this arrangement acceptable.





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 8 of the Fanfiction Month challenge! Today's prompt: Long Lost OTP. And you *know* I had to pick my marauder boys COME ON.

Remus staggered into the Gryffindor common room with his eyes half shut, not bothering to hide his current situation of undress, as he was missing most of his shirt and his pants were torn to shreds. One of the benefits of staying at Hogwarts for the holiday was that it meant practically no human contact, and that he hardly had to hide himself at all after the moon passed.

It was early morning, and the common room was dimly lit. The hearth’s warm glow was still the only source of light as the sky outside the windows remained a deep, cerulean blue. He sighed as he pulled the portrait shut behind himself and ran a hand over his face.

“Moony?”

Remus’ head snapped up in time to see a figure rise from the loveseat in front of the hearth. His eyes were still adjusting, but he could barely make out the long dark hair that framed the head of the figure. He couldn’t see their face, but his stomach did flips as he registered the voice.

“Padfoot?”

Sirius rushed him then. Before Remus had a chance to respond, Sirius’ arm was under his shoulder, supporting him as they both walked over to the loveseat that Sirius had just vacated.

“How could you be so stupid?” Sirius asked as he settled Remus into the cushions, crouching in front of him to better examine the damages done by the change.

Remus could make out his friend’s face clearly now, as fingers traced the edges of his cuts gently. He could see the sparkle of concern that outweighed the anger in his grey eyes. He could practically feel his breath on his lips as Sirius leaned in to examine him closer.

“Normally I would just agree with you,” he winced as Sirius’ fingers got to close to one of the gashes on his face, “but in this particular incident, I’m not sure what you mean.”

Sirius huffed once and pulled out his wand, then aimed it at the wounds. “You should have gone home. If I’d known you were staying here by yourself, I would have stayed with you.”

Remus frowned and pushed the man’s hand back. “I’m not a monster, Sirius. I know how to lock myself up. I don’t need a goddamn baby sitter.”

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

Remus stood abruptly, causing Sirius to rise as well, albeit in a more scrambled form in the process. Remus tried to ignore the ache in his legs that resulted from the sudden and full support of his own weight.

“I know you, and James, and Peter, are just trying to protect me, but for fuck’s sake: We’re seventh year and there’s a war going on. We have to learn to take care of ourselves. I have to manage this on my own.”

Sirius’ face twisted in a frown. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not naïve, Sirius! Our friends are dying or vanishing every day. Who knows how many are going to come back after the holiday? It could be any of you – any of _us_ – and I can’t add to it. I can’t let you keep risking your lives for me. I have to take care of myself, for everyone else’s sake.”

A horrible silence stretched out in the small space between them. He’d never shouted at Sirius, or any of them, or so much as raised his voice. But Sirius’ face held no surprise; only a raw, unrecognizable sadness marred his usually bright features.

“You think you’ll be alone?”

His voice was small; smaller than Remus had ever heard it. The question hung awkwardly between them and made his throat clench up. Sirius’ eyes burned into his own until he could feel his anger tremble and collapse.

He looked at the floor. “I can’t–” He chanced a glance back up at him and took a deep breath. “You can’t die because of me. I won’t allow it.”

“Fucking hell, Remus.”

Sirius shook his head and closed the distance between them in one quick stride. Remus opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word in he was silenced by Sirius’ lips crushing against his own.

They both remained still for a moment, as if unsure exactly where to go from there. But Remus couldn’t take it. He snaked his hand through Sirius’ long black locks as he’d imagined himself doing a thousand times before and moaned into the other man’s mouth. Sirius in kind pulled Remus flush against him and kissed him hard, a renewed hunger in the action. Their teeth scraped together as their tongues slid against each other, as their hands tried to touch everywhere they could reach.

Remus broke the kiss, panting, and leaned his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “That was…unexpected.”

Sirius’ lips pressed into the back of his head. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

He chuckled once. “No. No, I’d say not.”

After a few moments of silence, of holding each other, of just _existing_ , Sirius lifted his chin so they were staring face to face. “I don’t want to ever hear you talk like that again.”

Remus frowned. “But what–”

“No. No buts. I am never leaving you. Not ever. Not willingly.” He pressed a kiss against his lips, soft and insistent and heady enough to steal his breath. “We’re going to survive this.”

“Okay,” Remus nodded

“Okay.” Sirius grinned and adjusted his hold so that he was supporting his weight under one arm again. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

“Right.” They took a few trudging steps forward. “One thing I’m still confused about though.”

“How you could snag a devilishly handsome bloke like me?”

“Definitely not that,” he chuckled. They were at the top of the stairs now. “Why are you here? You went home. You’re not due back for another week at least.”

“It’s the full moon,” Sirius shrugged, releasing his arm from around him and grabbing his hand instead. “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Remus didn’t have words to speak. Involuntary tears sprung up in his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision. He gave Sirius’ hand a gentle squeeze and swallowed his heart back down his throat. “Thank you.”

Sirius gave him one of his trademark smirks and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so so much for reading this, you beautiful soul. You are the best thing in the universe! Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated <3


End file.
